Eternity
by pink.chocolaTe.polikjum
Summary: Weekly word challenge: Eternity. Sometimes just a hint of a smell can be rich with memories. -Rated T. Slash. Mild language. Mentions of cross-dressing.


_(A/N: Rated **T **for minor suggestive adult themes and minor coarse language.**  
**_

_A weekly word challenge from the _FanFiction .net Writers Unite!_ group on FB. The word this week: _Eternity_. Oddly enough, this plot came to mind before anything else. I think it's rather common for particular smells to evoke memories or a reaction of some sort. _

_Warnings: MalexMale slash (Mild/non-graphic). A lil' bit of angst. Mentions of cross-dressing.  
_

_Enjoy.)_

* * *

Harry Potter inhaled deeply as he walked down the aisle. He ignored the shelves on either side of him, cereal and breakfast dry goods ignored in favor of his lifted nose as he sniffed a few more times. His eyes fluttered close without his permission and he just enjoyed the lingering smell.

_Eternity._

It was probably one of his favorite smells (right after coffee brewing and the sharp, earthy smell of tobacco from a freshly opened pack of cigarettes), especially once it was _on_ a person and reacted with their unique chemistry. The woodsy, musky yet slightly floral, green scent lingered softly and it almost seemed to hang out in his sinuses for longer than it should. It always brought vivid images to mind and he found himself smiling.

He tried to tamp down his excitement and banish the memories the scent brought along with it. It wasn't _that_ odd to smell that particular brand of cologne; he was in Muggle London after all. He would feel more like a pathetic mess if he'd been walking down Diagon Alley and smelled the familiar musk of the cologne. _There_ it would be an oddity and would only mean one thing.

His mind wandered again; he hadn't known until a few years ago that even something as mundane as toiletries could be separated into Muggle and Wizarding categories. He had shuddered to think what sorts of things the Wizarding world used in cologne; slimy potion ingredients slithering through his thoughts. Ugh. He had later learned that Wizarding cologne did the oddest things as well as have a distinct scent. One variety could make your skin or hair turn various colors to show one's mood. Another sort fizzed and bubbled, hanging around the wearer in a sort of writhing chain of colorful bubbles. And the scents were largely unpleasant (bile inducing at the worst of times and downright odd the rest of the time). At least to his senses, which were probably only offended because it wasn't something he grew up with.

He didn't know what sane person wanted to reek of a Niffler's gland or a Hippogriffs 'musk pocket'.

Harry shook himself from his thoughts but the scent of _Eternity_ wafted by again and he didn't realize he was looking for the source until he was nearly tripping over someone bent over the diary case. Long, pale fingers held a delicate looking yogurt tub carefully and he just... stared. Unwanted memories of those same long, dexterous fingers doing other things assaulted him and he inhaled a deep, shaky breath. Again, the light scent of _Eternity_ drifted towards him and he stumbled back a step.

Thankfully, he didn't loosen his grip on his basket but it was only because his hands tightened in shock. He took another step backwards, realizing with a growing sense of relief his presence hadn't been noticed. By the time he was rushing towards the check-out, he was relatively calm again. He hadn't finished his shopping, but he wasn't stupid enough to think he'd be able to, either. He needed to go. Now. He had enough things to hold him over for now. He waited patiently, shuffling forward each time the check-out line moved.

He groaned softly when he realized he could again (still?) smell a hint of that damned cologne. The urge to turn around and look for the source was strong but he squashed it viciously, instead focusing all of his attention on the gaudy handbag hanging from the shoulder of woman in front of him. It was puce and made from some sort of animal skin he couldn't identify. It was, without a doubt, the single most ugly purse he had ever seen.

He focused on that purse with single-minded determination when the hint of _Eternity_ became a full-blown waft. He didn't turn around, even as he felt the back of his neck prickle.

"Harry?"

Harry's shoulders sagged and he debated for about 8 seconds what to do. He looked over his shoulder and swallowed thickly, taken by surprise just how close he was. "Draco," he murmured, nodding his head politely, before turning back around.

The purse was large, too. Large enough to hold any number of things. The woman probably had it filled to maximum capacity. The fastenings were a bright gold color—probably not genuine gold—and it clashed horribly with the wrinkled puce.

"How are you?"

Harry sighed softly and turned only his head again. "Fine." He went back to studying the purse, shuffling forward as another customer left the check-out. Two more people and he was free. He could run away and try to forget this ever happened. He jumped when a hand landed gently on his shoulder and he stiffened. "Don't," he said tightly. The hand slid off, slowly and dipping a bit to brush along his shoulder blade. His eyes fluttered closed for a minute and he hated himself a little for enjoying the brief contact. He shuffled forward eagerly—one more customer and he could _go_. He held his breath when the scent of _Eternity_ became overpowering and he knew Draco was leaning close to him, close enough to make his skin tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He stubbornly kept his spot, refusing to shuffle forward again.

"Why haven't you owled?"

Harry slowly turned around fully, anger prickling through him and making him forget his 'Ignore the blonde prat' plan. "Because I said I didn't want to talk to you again. I _meant_ it." He watched Draco's expression fall and he felt a little bad. He hated that he needed to keep his distance, but it was better this way. "And why are you wearing that?" he asked in a hissed whisper.

"What?"

Harry huffed and waved a hand around vaguely. "That cologne."

"Because I like it."

Harry blinked, a bit surprised by the simple but honest answer. His lips pursed and he found himself crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his fingers against his bent elbow. "You didn't when I first gave it to you." He remembered the sneer on Draco's face when he had opened the box, obviously not at all impressed or thankful to be given a Muggle product. After it sat, undisturbed, on Draco's dresser for a few weeks, decided to make use of it himself. It didn't smell nearly as good on him as it did on Draco, though. It sorta smelled like flowery piss on him.

"I do now. I—It reminds me of you."

Harry shuffled backwards, unwilling to allow those simple, honest words to affect him. It was really one of those 'too little, too late' sort of situations and he wasn't going to fall for it. "Pity that's all you have then, yeah?" he said snidely and turned around. He felt relief course through him to see the cashier waiting, a badly dyed bright pink eyebrow raised. He ignored her openly prying look and emptied his basket, scattering the contents haphazardly on the short belt in his hurry to just get out.

"Yes."

It was said softly and with such regret Harry's shoulders hunched and he ducked his head. He _wouldn't_ turn around again. He would _not_. He tapped his foot, waiting for the cashier to take her sweet time ringing out his items, her eyes flicking between him and Draco with naked curiosity. By the time she had scanned his last box of cereal, he was practically twitching with the urge to choke her and trying not to breath in the cloying stink of _Eternity_. He fumbled with his bank card, swiping it upside down the first time. He took a deep breath and calmed his shaky hands before attempting it again. He snatched his receipt from the cashier and grabbed his bags. He didn't turn and say 'bye', even though he kind of wanted to.

"Bye, Harry."

He ignored the softly said salutation and hurried out of the store. He paused just outside the door and took a few deep, gulping breaths to calm himself. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder again. "Go away," he said through gritted teeth. He didn't have to turn to know it was Draco. He knew that hand and that damn smell.

"I can't. I... I need to set things right. You never did give me the chance to."

Harry huffed, reluctantly agreeing. He _had_ run off like a coward, holing himself up in his old flat after he re-set the wards. "Fine," he sighed. "What do you want?"

"For a start, it would be nice if you actually looked at me."

Harry swallowed thickly before taking a deep breath and turning. How hard could it be to look at Draco? He had done it loads of times... Well, once he settled his gaze on Draco's face, he realized it was quite difficult. He finally took in the dark circles under his grey eyes. Draco's lips were pulled into a soft frown and it appeared as if that was the default set of his mouth now. "Fine. Now what do you want?"

"Thank you." There was a short pause. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry blinked, stunned by the apology. Partly it was the fact he was being apologized to but mostly it was the sincerity and pain in the three words. He felt guilt worm through his belly and he shifted where he stood. "Alright. I—Alright," he mumbled, unsure what else to say. "It wasn't all your fault," he blurted, mostly just to ease some of Draco's burden. He hadn't seen that look on his face since Hogwarts.

"I know that, but I hurt you and that... that's been weighing on me for _weeks_." There was a long pause, punctuated by the soft sound of Draco scuffing the tip of his shoe on the ground. "And I also wanted to say it was all a big misunderstanding."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He felt lightheaded at the very idea that he very well might have... over-reacted. "Is that so?" he managed. He'd probably scream if the weeks of pain and angst could have been avoided.

"Yes, that's so. I know it looked... suspicious. But I _promise_ you, Harry, she was merely a model there to show off the items I had intended to purchase." There was another long pause, the soft sound of a throat clearing. Harry was stunned to realize Draco was blushing. "It's just how that particular boutique works. Very high end, you see. Important clients and the more... expensive pieces, that's just how they do it; how they're sold. I tried to refuse, but the damn bint was pushing her way into my flat before I knew it."

Harry blinked before laughing hysterically. He knew he sounded mental, but he couldn't help it. He felt so stupid. Stupid and just… _Merlin_, he was just _stupid_. Memories flashed and he could see the absolute truth to Draco's words. The stunned look of annoyance that turned to horror, the way the scantily clad woman just looked between them as if it was an everyday occurrence to be caught in skimpy knickers and a corset. "So, what you're telling me is—That lingerie? Was meant to be a gift?" Draco nodded slowly. He narrowed is eyes. "For whom?"

They didn't know many women that closely where such a gift would even be thought of. And... Well, it was a tad inappropriate to be buying that sort of thing for them. He had a hard time thinking Draco would pick something like that for his mother. Hermione and Pansy were too picky, preferring to choose something themselves, so it was just easier to give them a gift certificate or something.

"I'd rather not say."

Harry sucked his teeth and poked a finger into Draco's chest. "Tell me or I'm walking away. For good." He knew it was mean to threaten such a thing (especially since he wasn't all that sure he could actually _do_ it), but he needed to know. He watched the blush creep back up Draco's neck to his cheeks and he stared, transfixed. His fingers twitched with the urge to brush along the heated skin but he kept his hands to himself.

"I'd _really_ rather not say."

Harry huffed and stepped closer. "C'mon, what's the big deal? Just tell me."

"You."

Harry blinked rapidly, his own body flushing with warmth. He could feel his cheeks heat up and he idly wondered if Draco could feel the heat even from a few steps away. "Oh." He had almost forgotten that long ago, hypothetical conversation they'd had. Apparently, not so hypothetical (_or_ forgotten by Draco). He pulled his collar away from his neck, feeling a bit stifled all of a sudden. He felt the guilt return and he buried his face in his hands. "Well, fuck. Now I feel like a complete bastard." Thankfully, Draco was silent but he could feel his gaze practically boring into the top of his head. "Well, now it's my turn to say I'm sorry," he murmured, peeking at Draco through his fingers.

"Accepted."

He smiled, cautiously lowering his hands and sighing loudly. "Really, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't just run off like that..." he trailed off, his face twisting. Merlin, he was so stupid! He blinked when he realized Draco had closed the gap between them and he looked up. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the subtle scent of _Eternity_ once again. "So, now what?" he asked, letting his hands rest carefully against Draco's chest.

"Now? Uhm. Dinner?"

Harry smiled and nodded. Dinner sounded like a good start. He looked up at Draco warily. "Are you really going to forgive me? Just like that?" he asked. He realized, now, that there wasn't actually anyone to blame but he felt mostly responsible for how things played out and the wasted weeks apart.

"Yes, I really am."

Harry smiled again, shaking his head a little. He didn't think he deserved such easy forgiveness but he was going to take it. Draco could be a spiteful little git, and he was extremely relieved at the reprieve. He bent down and retrieved his bags, stuffing some items back in that had rolled when he dropped them earlier. "Thank you," he said quietly. He saw Draco incline his head and let it go at that. Otherwise they'd spend the rest of the night thanking each other. "Where to?" he asked, hooking his arm through Draco's. He didn't care where they went and he just followed along when the blonde set off down the street.


End file.
